Tarot Card
by TheCuteGlaceon
Summary: An epic adventure based around the Tarot Cards.
1. Prologue

Note: I do NOT own pokémon, or anything else owned by anyone else. :3 ^^ Hope you like this story. (This is my first here, so if I stuff up, I'm sorry. D:)

_TarotCard-Prologue_  
The two Floatzel looked down at the egg the mother was holding.  
It was glowing slightly, meaning it would hatch any time soon. They could hardly wait.  
They had been waiting for years to have another kit; And Arceus finally blessed them with an egg,  
which would eventually hatch into a little Buizel pup.  
"I can't believe it. We're having a kit..." Garrand, the father, said happily, his left tail twitching.  
"I know..." Parul, the mother, responded. "But what if..." The Floatzel trailed off, a tear running  
down her cheek. Garrand sighed.  
"All we can do is hope, Parul. We've got to be positive. Our last egg turned out to be evil,  
but we aren't gonna let that happen this time, are we?" He asked his mate, and she looked up  
at him. She smiled a little, and they kissed.  
"Aw, how cute." A sinister voice interupted, and a Houndoom walked into the clearing,  
accompanied by two Mightyena.  
"Divele... Wh-What are you doing here? I thought we settled this thing out!" Parul yelled, confusing  
Garrand.  
"You know these pokémon, honey?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Houndoom. Parul and  
Divele just ignored him.  
"We're here for it. Hand it over." Divele demanded, sitting down. His two henchmen remained  
standing.  
"F-for what? I already gave you what you wanted! Now, leave!" Parul shouted. The Houndoom  
bursted out into an uncontrolable laughter; but again, his henchmen stayed still.  
"You know what we want. You agreed to it four years ago." Divele said seriously.  
"Hey, get out of our nest. Now." Garrand growled, glaring at the three of them.  
"Heh... Boys, you know." Divele said, and waved a paw towards Garrand. The two Mightyena stood  
forward, snarling, then they lunged.  
"No!" Parul shreaked, but it was too late; The Mightyena had already started tearing Garrand apart.  
His cries of anguish digged into her mind, mixed with the sickening sound of bones crunching,  
and the maleficent laugh of Divele. While the three were distracted, she made a run for it.  
Dashing through the trees and bushes, ignoring the Poison Ivy and the cuts from the thorns,  
she cried for her lost mate, still hearing his anguish in her mind.  
"You can't hide from us, Parul. You should know that by now." A voice called out from behind them,  
and Parul knew they were chasing after her. She could hear the footsteps as they raced through the  
nature, behind her.  
She felt a smack to the left of her face, and fell down, whimpering and holding her cheek.  
"Now, hand it over." Divele growled, his patience lost.  
"Y-You'll just kill m-me, anyway..." Parul cried, wrapping herself around the egg.  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... Parul, you know me too well." Divele chuckled, and bit her tail. She jumped up,  
howling in pain.  
"Wh-What? Where is it? Where is the egg?" Divele shouted angrily, only just noticing what the  
Floatzel had done. She was curled around a large rock, not an egg- She didn't even have it.  
"Look for it yourself, y-you f-fucking bastard..." Parul stuttered. "You'll never f-find it..."  
"You know better than to challenge me, Parul." Divele snarled, and then walked off, nodding to  
the Mightyena who recently just got to the scene, their muzzles stained with blood.  
They proceeded to tear apart Parul, and her screaming soon died down.  
"Ugh, can't believe I used to date her..." Divele said, disgusted, and walked over to the lakes edge.

Already miles away, the egg washed up on a beach. It cracked.


	2. The Buizel, the Umbreon, and the Absol

Again, I do not own pokemon... But it would be awesome if I did :3 (not that its not already awesome) Enjoy. ^^__

Tarot Card

_Chapter One_

I sighed.  
_Bored, Bored, Bored..._ Was the only thought that ran through my head.  
I walked along the plains of the Fortune Hills, carrying only one thing with me.  
A card that was on a little bit of rope hung around my neck. On the card was a tower-like  
structure, and it had the number sixteen in Roman Numerals on it.  
"What the hell is a Buizel supposed to do to have fun around here?" I grumbled,kicking  
a rock and watching it fly across the ground, at someones feet. "Oh, uh, sorry." I didn't  
see that Umbreon there.  
"Watch it, next time, okay?" He growled, then pushed past me. I frowned and stood up,  
walking faster to catch up to him. "What do you want?"  
"Something to do." I stated, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Wern't you walking the other way?"  
"Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn't."  
"Leave me alone."  
"No."  
"I meant it."  
"No."  
"I don't even know you."  
"Hi, my name is Levin, you are?"  
"Kiva."  
"There, we know eachother."  
"Argh!" The Umbreon, Kiva, turned around and yelled at me. "Will you shut up?"  
"That would defy the purpose of annoying you, wouldn't it?" I said, with a sly grin.  
"Wait... What? Ugh, nevermind. Just piss off." He retorted.  
"Smooth one, Kiv." I mocked, and he growled.

I followed Kiva for a few more hours, and to my suprise, we found ourselves talking to  
eachother as friends would. He told all about how he abandoned his clan, hating the rules  
they have. I told him how I didn't know anything about myself- Not where I hatched,  
not my parents, nothing.  
"How the hell did you survive?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
"Well, I started walking, as soon as I taught myself how. I ran into various travellers, and  
they taught me how to talk, fight, and other things. Guess I'm really lucky, eh?" I explained,  
and he nodded.  
"Finally, here's my cave." Kiva said abruptly, and I looked over to it, to see an Absol standing  
there, waiting for someone; Probably Kiva. By it's scent, I could tell she was female.  
"Soul!" Kiva called out, and the Absol looked over to us.  
"Soul, eh? Who's that, your mate?" I asked, as a schocked look formed on his face.  
"She's my cousin, you idiot!" He yelled, slapping me across the head so hard I fell on my face.  
"Ouch... You coulda just said so, you know..." I mumbled, and followed him as he walked over  
to the white-furred pokémon.  
"Hello, Kiva. Are you ready to go?" Soul asked, smiling the tiniest bit.  
"Yeah. Allthough this thing followed me home. Can I keep him?" Kiva said, pulling a cute face  
gesturing to me. I retaliated with a small jet of water to the face. "Hey!" He shook, drying himself  
off.  
"Who are you...?"The Absol asked, looking at me.  
"Uh, hi. I'm Levin." I said, tilting my head to the side a little. Her eyes widened as she saw the card  
hung around my neck.  
"Where... Where did you get that card?" She asked, squinting her eyes. I felt unnerved.  
"Uh... I-I found it..." I stuttered, and she nodded slightly.  
"Kiva, can we talk for a second?" She asked, and the Umbreon nodded.  
"Ooh, Lover's Quarrel?" I mocked again, earning another smack.  
"I told you, she's just my cousin!" Kiva yelled. Soul raised an eyebrow (that is, if she has one). Kiva  
and Soul walked over to the entrance of the cave again, and they started talking about something I  
couldn't hear. I hate not knowing things.  
Eventually, they finished, and Kiva walked over to me.  
"Sorry for this, man..." He said, lowering his ears a little.  
"Huh? For wha-" I said, but I was interupted by a smack to the side of my face, knocking me out.

"Ugh... God... What the hell was that for...?" I moaned, holding my head as I woke up. My body  
rocked back and forth, as I was dangling upside-down. I looked up, despite the noxious feeling  
(due to the bloodrush to my head), to see Kiva pulling me up and carrying me by a rope in his jaw.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, squinting at him.  
"We're taking you to see Nazirah. That card you found; It's bad news." A feminine voice answered  
back. Although I couldn't see her, I could tell it was Soul.  
"Naziwha?" I asked, confused at her comment.  
"Nazirah. The one who taught Kiva and I how to fight." She explained.  
"Ah, so, she's kind of like your master? With the whole 'Hai-Sensei' type of thing?" I asked further.  
Soul chuckled a little bit, closing her eyes.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
"Cool..." I replied, and an awkward silence hung over us.  
_Well, at least I'm not bored anymore. _I thought to myself._  
Guess I could travel these guys for a while; The big guy seems enough to keep me entertained, and  
the girl seems to know what shes doing.  
_Kiva and Soul suddenly stopped.  
"We rest here for the night." Soul said -more like demanded.

-  
Thanks for reading. x3 Please review; Negative or positive feedback are both appreciated. 3


End file.
